Characters
Now we like to introduce you five characters in Rakion. Each has their own skills and different specialties. Please read carefully to whom you might choose. *Game characters stands for five classes and have different chaos systems. *Each class has different race or ethnic background. Yin and Yang system applied for between characters. *One class might be more stronger or weaker depending on the characters. Character Stat Distribution Status points in Rakion determine the over-all strengh of a character. To raise ones stat points, players can either buy or receive items such as weapons, armor, and accesories, or earn experience to level up the character. With each level, players are rewarded with 3 stat points (5 if your a power user) and may choose between a variety of categories to choose from: *''Basic Attack'' - Increases power of the basic left trigger combo. *''Range Attack'' - Increases power of the secondary range attack, jump attack, and the forward attack. *''Special Attack'' - Increases power of the right trigger combo and the left/right trigger move. (aka, miss grip attack) *''Grip Attack'' - Increases the power of the grip attack *''Cell Destruction'' - Increases damage done to cells by the player. *''Max Energy'' - Increases the amount of health points for a players edurance in battle. *''Max Armor'' - Increases the durability of the armor in battle. *''Attack Speed'' - Decreases the delay time in-between melee attacks. *''Move Speed'' - Increases the movement speed of a character. *''Max Cell Points'' - Increases the max cell points of a character. *''Hidden Stat '' - This stat is unknown and can be acquired only by wearing unique equipment. Class introduction The swordman is the most basic type of charcter in the game.His weapon is a sword making him quite well balanced in melee combat, both in offense and defence , he is however poor in ranged combat . Knight is well balanced male character for attack and defense. If you can predict enemy's attack pattern you can bear down any other character. Knight is standard character and have powerful combination attack skills. The archer uses a bow as her main ranged weapon. She is very good in using the bow in both long and short distances, so don't make the mistake of rushing to her when she has her bow equiped! The archer uses a middle-sized sword as her close ranged weapon. Archer is female range weapon character. This class mainly use bow and also have a dagger for sub weapon, but the dagger have short reach to make critical hits. Archer needs to predict enemy's pattern with long range bow attacks. Its seems quite difficult but whomever master this. No one can get close to this powerful lady. The mage is the only magical character in the game, giving him unique magical attacks.Mages ar usually support-type character, that weaken enemies and support friendlies. The mage is also defensive, so they mostly have only self-defence magical attacks(long delay, but powerful).Their melee is very weak. Mage is small and slow, but it has own special attacks to defeat enemy. Mage can attack several enemy by splash damage magic. If during team play mages can show powerdul strength such as healing for friends and give despair and fear to enemies. The ninja is the fastest and most stealthy character in the game. She has extraordinary jumping and running abilities, but for this to be possible, she needs to have light armor and weapons. Due to this fact, the ninja hits enemies quickly( but does little damage), can change weapond quickly, and is alse extremely hard to hit (although it does do considerable damage when actually hit).Her throwing daggers are invisible to PC radar. Ninja is fastest and quickness female assassin. Ninja can defeat enemy by Back Grip and dash attack. This Lady crushes enemy's soul by absolute speed and guides enemy to hell. For a begginer Ninja has difficulties, but no one can disregard expert ninja masters. The blacksmith is the 'heaviest' character in the game, he uses a hammer for close-combat, and an axe for long-range attacks.He wears very tough armor, and deals the most damage out of all the characters, but is quite slow in movements, attacks and in weapon change. Blacksmith is the most powerful and has also high health power, male character. Blacksmith also can defeat summoned creatures easily. Powerful attack kills enemy perfectly and it has own ability guard move makes Blacksmith as main pillar of the team. But blacksmith have big motions for its powerful attacks so need to control cautiosly. Category:Game Guides Category:About Rakion